


I'm Mad As Hell

by yuurintroublenow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Katsuki Yuuri, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Press and Tabloids, Rimming, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurintroublenow/pseuds/yuurintroublenow
Summary: Victor is in Japan with Makkachin, and Yuuri is in his own personal hell. Aka: Yuuri shouldn't talk to reporters when he's angry. Things do not go well. Set during Episode 9.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around my head for a little while now, and only just got the motivation to write it. It's set somewhere during Episode 9, after Yuuri has convinced Victor to go back to Japan and comfort Makkachin. 
> 
> To me, that particular episode was a significant milestone in their relationship, but also something that would be easily misinterpreted by outsiders. I wanted to explore what could have happened off screen once Yuuri finishes his Rostelecom performance, before reuniting with Victor at the airport. It's a little canon divergent, but I hope it stays true to the characters. In my mind, Yuuri is a total badass when he's passionate about something, so this work will explore that somewhat.

Despite the disappointing score, which resulted in his barely scraping through to qualify for the Grand Prix, Yuuri felt an overwhelming sense of peace as he pushed through the backstage crowds.

In the past, thinking of an imperfect performance would have crippled him with shame, but this was different. His thoughts were overwhelmingly centred on his coach, who had travelled back to Japan following Makkachin's health crisis.

Yuuri thought there was something powerful in the act of making a decision which would benefit a person he cared for rather than himself, a power that made it hard for his brain to dwell on performance related anxieties. Yuuri had qualified for the Grand Prix, he still had a shot at gold. Not to mention, he had finally been able to do something for Victor, to make a sacrifice for him instead of it being the other way round.

Under the elation, his stomach was tingling with nerves, most of which were centred around his coach rather than the prospect of speaking into a dozen microphones to a room full of journalists. Wishing he could speed up time and be done with his post performance interviews was common. However this time he wasn’t so worried about the interviews _themselves_ , but in how it would delay his plans to call Victor.

The Russian had sent a few text updates throughout the evening; noting how the procedure had gone well, Makka was currently being kept at the Veterinary clinic for post-op observation, and that he was proud of Yuuri’s skating.

But Yuuri still needed desperately to hear his voice, to ensure Victor knew he didn't regret his decision to let him join Makka in Japan. He knew that Victor would be worried about him following his performance. Knew he would feel guilty about not being there to support him, despite Yuuri being happy with the decision and the results that came with it.

Even though it looked like Makka would pull through and make a full recovery, Yuuri wouldn't have wanted Victor to make that sacrifice for him. Victor deserved the chance to put something in front of skating for once, to prioritise his life and love _above_ skating.

Yuuri smiled as he walked towards the press room. He knew he was a stronger person now, not just a stronger skater. He had gained so much from his time with Victor and was now able to weather results which would have sent his past self into a tail-spin.

However, as he made his way through the claustrophobic back corridors, it became apparent that many observers didn't feel the same way.

 _“I know everyone says Nikiforov is fickle, but to abandon your student before a qualifying performance is just cruel”_ a thin faced woman whispered to her left.

“ _He has a short attention span, we all knew it would happen eventually._ ” The ruddy cheeked reporter beside her replied, his eyes skimming over Yuuri as he spoke.

“ _Yeah, i’m actually amazed it didn't happen sooner. Katsuki doesn't exactly strike me as the most interesting character. My money was on the whole thing ending months ago”_

A flaxen haired reporter huddled closer to the gossiping pair, just as Yuuri was making his way down the aisle toward the seat which had been reserved for him at up front. They obviously didn't understand that sound-magnifying press rooms weren't good place for covert conversation, because Yuuri could hear their chatter loud and clear.

Either that, or they thought to so little of him that they didn't care whether he overheard.

“ _You guys must not have seen Katsuki dance at the banquet that time. He might look dull but I can definitely see the appeal. We call him Katsudamn at the office_ ” the newest gossip added, her eyes flicking in his direction as she spoke.

Yuuri’s lips thinned in distaste.

He gave the woman his best glare, but she’d already turned back to the others by then.

Couldn’t they at least wait until he was in a different room? Ever since Victors public display of affection in China, Yuuri had noticed more eyes on him that usual. But he was usually too focused on Victors roaming hands and constant flirting to make note of the increasing amount of gossip that surrounded them wherever they went.

Now, with Victor miles away, Yuuri was becoming uncomfortably aware of how much attention they had been drawing.

The three reporters finally lowered their voices when Celestino swept into the room a few minutes later, but by then Yuuri was positively livid. He felt his cheeks colouring with the effort to remain quiet.

 _Professional. He had to stay professional. Unlike them. Those assholes_. If there weren't so many cameras Yuuri thought he’d probably have confronted them by now. At least, he wanted to think he’d have the courage to interrupt them.

The idea of giving them a piece of his mind did nothing to quell his anger, which had well and truly stamped out any post-performance positivity he had felt. If anything, it added fuel to that particular fire. Were they complete novices? It was common knowledge that emotions ran high after big competitions. While on camera, athletes always did their best to remain calm, to appear civil. But behind that, everyone knows that these evenings often culminated in either mass fighting or fucking. Why say such inflammatory shit if you don't want to encourage the former?

The thought brought Yuuri back to the unflattering conclusion that they really didn't think he had it in him to stand up for himself or cause a scene.

Just as he was considering how much he’d like to prove their assumptions wrong, a large hand squeezed his shoulder and drew him from his angry reverie. Celestino gave him a terse grin before removing his hand.

“You did good out there. I’m sure Victor would be proud, if he was here”

Was Yuuri imagining the derision behind the comment?

Was he just too worked up by the three asshole reporters, or was there a diss hiding behind the compliment?

“Uh. Thanks” he said quietly, his eye contact wavering.

Celestino must have interpreted Yuuri’s gloomy response as confirmation that he was disappointed by his new coach, rather than his old one, because he continued on, “I may not have responded to your anxiety in the most helpful way, I admit that. But I never would have left you alone before a competition. I’m really sorry Yuuri, you deserve better.”

Yuuri had no idea how to respond to that as tears of frustration began to surface and his jaw clenched shut.

Misinterpreting the tears that threatened to roll down Yuuri’s cheeks, Celestino added “Oh Yuuri. It’ll be okay. Everyone sees how much you’ve improved this year despite having a novice coach. Lesser skaters would have buckled under the pressure, but you’ve done so well.”

God, how had Celestino got it so wrong. He wasn't surprised that gossip mongering reporters had misunderstood the situation, but for Celestino to think such things… He really didn't understand what was going on at all with his former student. Yeah sure, Victor hadn't made the best impression when he got naked and drunk in the middle of a busy restaurant after signing on as Yuuri’s coach, but surely Celestino was smarter than this? Maybe he truly didn't understand Yuuri after all, after all these years.

“Yuuri, you know... The season is almost over. You can always come back to Detroit next year? We’d love to have you and I know Phichit misses you.” The Italian added with a sad smile.

Yuuri took note of the conference room, now almost full, before responding softly “Why would I come back? Other than Phichit, there’s nothing there for me that I want. Victor is the best coach I’ve ever had, I don't want anyone else”

“Oh Yuuri…” was Celestino's reply, drenched in misplaced pity.

Before he could say any more, the conference room doors closed with a loud clunk, signalling the interviews were about to commence. He gave Yuuri one final sad smile before moving aside to allow JJ his seat at the table, then went to stand with the other coaches. The room began to settle as the remaining athletes took their places up front.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, bewildered by how much his mood had changed in the space of ten minutes. He wanted to flip the table and burn the whole arena down. He wanted to pull Celestino’s stupid, shiny pony tail and break the microphone of every reporter that dared look in his general direction. But he wouldn’t. He couldn't let his emotions guide him again, no matter how strongly he felt the need to lash out. He needed to chill the fuck out and get this stupid interview over with so he could go and call Victor. He needed to show his coach that he was okay, prove he was strong enough to be left alone for a few days, make sure Victor never doubted he had done the right thing in going back to Japan without him.

His breathing calmed as he shook his head once in determination. He would make it through this ordeal and he would make Victor proud.

Shoulders rigidly set, he turned to face the microphone just in time to see the fluorescent ‘On Air’ countdown sign light up in the back.

Yuuri prayed for a wave of calm to settle over him, as the IFC press secretary opened the floor for questions and the cameras began to broadcast. He tried to imagine what Victor would do if he were here, the way he would gather Yuuri up in his arms at the first sign of anxiety and envelop him in warmth.

 _Just breath_ , he told himself. _You can do this._

 

* * *

 

**Japanese Athlete Katsuki Yuuri Shocks Fans at Press Conference**

_ESPN - 23/10/2016_

Following a turbulent performance, Japan's Yuuri Katsuki has shocked the Figure Skating

world by verbally assaulting multiple reporters in attendance. The usually placid athlete

stunned onlookers and fans with his heated words. Our Rostelecom Cup correspondent

Bryan Armen Graham reports on the incident...


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has left comments and Kudos, they really do mean a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Fuck_.

 

Following his disastrous outburst, the rest of the evening had been a blur. He’d escaped the press room while everyone was still too shocked to continue questioning him, then ran the entire way to his hotel, ignoring the complimentary shuttle service. 

 

Once he’d showered and dressed, Yuuri found himself alone with three hours to kill before he was due to check in at the airport. He couldn't bare to remain cooped up inside like that, with all of his thoughts for company. 

 

Wrapped in a big scarf and puffer jacket he’d sought solitude on the snowy streets outside. Not quite the same as a beach-side stroll through Hasestsu, but hopefully enough to calm him a little. Much to his disappointment, after walking back and forth down the same stretch if pavement for thirty minutes, he still felt like total garbage.

 

His solitude had then been interrupted by Yurio, whose  forceful offering of katsudon piroshki actually warmed him somewhat . At that point in the evening his mind had still been swirling with negativity - his usual method of isolating himself having proved ineffective. Whats more, he was surprised to find that Yurio's company had served as a positive distraction. 

 

Despite Yuuri being determined to not talk about his huge, internationally broadcasted fuck up, the pint sized Russian had other ideas. What worried and shocked Yuuri was that his display actually garnered a massive thumbs up from the blonde. Apparently, it was the most ( _probably, only_ ) badass thing Yuuri had ever done and “those parasites got what was coming to then. Fuck the haters”.

 

Yuuri wasn't able to take any solace in this rare show of support, because if Yurio approved that probably meant Victor would not - which meant he was _definitely_ screwed. 

 

Once he had finished the piroshki they walked back to the hotel and  shuttled to the airport together, parting only when Yuuri made his way to the international terminal. Since the gods were determined to punish him, he found himself  within hailing distance of JJ at airport security. On a good day, this would have been unbearable, and on this particular day it was a total nightmare. 

 

The Canadian had spotted him from across the room and made a big to-do of pretending to cower in fear behind his over-large luggage. Unfortunately, he was also in the line that Yuuri was headed for and could not be avoided. Yuuri sheepishly attempted to walk towards the end of the queue. JJ wasnt having a bar of it and hollered at him until it was obvious he wanted Yuuri to push past other passengers and join him up front. A few of the people behind his competitor mumbled curses and gave Yuuri dirty looks, which he would have been happy to ignore. 

 

Always one to favour a dramatic scene over subtlety, JJ refused to ignore the grumbling.

 

“You guys better be polite, or this guy’s gunna go _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_ on your asses! Dude is a total sadage!” 

Yuri made an admirable effort in attempting to blend into the paisley carpet. He had just begun giving JJ a scathing mental lecture on the difference between Japanese and Chinese representation in cinema - _God, if he was going to be a dick at least get the country of origin right_ \- when an old man piped up behind him

 

“You are very rude little man!” 

 

JJ smirked in response. “Pops, I can afford to be with a face this pretty”

 

Yuuri had had enough conflict for one day and was relieved to see they had reached the front of the queue. He pushed the Canadian towards the security staff (and, with any luck, away from an impending argument with the geriatric passenger.)

 

He then turned to the older man, eyes downcast in what he hoped came across as a respectful gesture “sorry about him Sir, I’m sure he didn't mean it - probably just tired! We just finished up a big competition today”

 

The old Russian scowled at him, turning his glare up to eleven before spitting “Do not speak with me, you thieving _pedik"_ and spat at his feet. 

A blush rose on Yuuri’s face as he moved to follow JJ in a daze; unsure of both why he’d been on the receiving end of such thinly veiled hatred, and what exactly the man had meant by the remark.

 

Once his passport was stamped he reached duty free. Eyes shifting to scan the area, he was relieved to find the old man was nowhere near. Of course, given his apparent penchant for bad luck that day, JJ sidled up to him once again. “Why the long face buddy?”

 

Yuuri kept his eyes floor-wards, wishing the question away.

 

“Come on Katsuki, you look even more sad than usual. And that’s saying something .”

 

“Sorry, but I don't feel like talking JJ”

 

“Well, that’s too bad. In addition to being naturally good looking I am also very persistent, so either  get used to me bothering you about it till you dress up cuz I’m not gunna stop asking till you spill”

 

“Luckily we’re flying in different directions then” Yuuri quipped with a wry smile

 

“Oh are we? Cuz last I checked, I had my manager book me in for a two day stay in that sweet little Onsen of yours. Ya know, gotta soak the joins after a comp eh? My butt always cramps after I skate, I thought it might help with that...”

 

Yuuri's eyes bulged “You didn’t! Why would you go all the way to Japan for a bath? Pretty sure they have hot water in Canada”

 

“Yeah, well all that promo Victor did for your place piqued my interest. Hell, we might even be sitting together on the flight” He said with a wink.

 

Stifling a groan, Yuuri replied “Oh god fine, but I’m only talking about it now because I want to get it over with and _never_ talk about it again”

 

“That’s the spirit Katsuki!” JJ said, eyes beaming with excitement… and maybe even a little warmth.

 

Yuuri squared his shoulders and began to explain “ _Ugh_. So, the old guy back there said some stuff I didn't understand. And, I don't know why. I guess I did jump the line… but he seemed very mad. Even by Russian standards! More angry than he was with you, at least”

 

“Hmm” JJ said, a finger tapping his lips in thought “What exactly did he say?”

 

“Well, he told me not to talk to him, like he couldnt bare the thought, then he called me a thief? And he said some other word in Russian which I haven't heard before.”

 

“Ohh. Yeah. Well, that makes sense.”

 

Yuuri stared at him in disbelief.

 

“I mean. I don't _agree_ of course!” The skater said, his arms waving around emphatically. “I just mean, _with everything they're saying in the press_ it makes sense”

 

“I learnt the hard way ( _and from years of begging from Celestino_ ) not to read that stuff, so I’m a little behind. What have they been saying?”

 

“Uh, i think everyone in Russia is pretty pissed about you stealing away their golden ticket to Olympic glory. They're always going on about it. At least, that's what my coach said. Seems a little crazy to me. I mean, why not spend a little more ink writing about awesome competitors like me _who are still competing_? You saw my Free, that shit was legendary!”

 

“Right…” Yuuri fought down the evil voice inside him that was curious to know more. _You know heating more isn’t going to make you happy, don't ask him to tell you any thing else. Just walk away and-_

 

“Tell me more” 

 

JJ was pulled from his self indulgent rambling “Oh, yeah… okay. So like, all the sport channels have been goink crazy since Victor left to coach you. As if he wasn't getting old for the sport and gunna retire soon anyway. 27 is _ancient_ …” Yuuri glared at him in response. “Ehem. So, ever since you started skating that Eros routine they’ve been going on about how you seduced him with your mystical asian powers! Hah! As if you could seduce Victor Nikiforov. You're way too cute and innocent for that. Also, who cares?! I saw him arguing with that scary coach of his once and let me tell ya, it doesn’t look like he’s the type of guy you can make do anything he doesn't wanna do. So… yeah”

 

Yuuri breathed deeply through his nose before he spoke “What you’re saying is, they’re angry I stole him away and that it’s ruining his legacy?”

 

“Seems like it.”

 

While this wasn't exactly new information, Yuuri still found that the anger and anxiety he’d been managing to tamp back down was quickly transforming itself into a big black cloud of sadness and shame.

 

JJ, apparently far more observant than he’d even been given credit for, reached out to put a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Aw buddy, don't worry about that. I wouldn't have told you if I thought it’d make you look so sad. I guess I thought you'd have heard a little about it?”

 

“Yeah, I had a feeling people might feel that way. But having some random old stranger confirm it in the middle of an international airport kind of makes it feel more real”

 

_God_ , he thought, _he’d just voluntarily hugged all of his competitors and now he was confiding in Jean Jacques Leroy. What was happening to him?_

 

“Screw those guys. I bet nobody important thinks that. I know I don’t.”

 

“Thanks JJ. Thats nice of you.” Yuuri said, and he was surprised by how much he meant it.

 

Before the Canadian could reply, his watched beeped and he let out a shocked yelp “Oh crap! I gotta get to my gate!”

 

Yuuri cocked his head in confusion “But our flight to Fukuoka doesn't board for another hour…”

 

“Oh, right. About that. I was kind of joking when I said that. I just wanted you to fess up and tell me what was bugging you in time for me to catch my flight! Anyway, I gotta jet. Keep your head up Katsuki...” Yuuri’s mouth fell slack, disbelief etched into every line of his face.

JJ winked at him and ended the conversation by cheerfully adding “Otherwise it’ll be no fun when I crush you at the next competition! _JJ Style_ , Whoop whoop!” And running towards a gate that was definitely in the opposite direction to Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri didn't budge for a solid minute as he processed what had just happened.

 

“ _This is the weirdest 24 hours of my life”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Yurio are sweet jerks, who knew?
> 
> Coming up next; we get to see a little more of that infamous press conference outburst.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this was supposed to be the final chapter, but I got overexcited. 
> 
> Also, your comments and kudos bring my heart so much joy!

**Katsuki Yuuri Loses His Shit at Press Conference**

katsudamn89 . 15K views . 2 hours ago

_#5 trending_

 

-

 

Curled up in a corner booth at the airport McDonalds, Yuuri Katsuki was half way through a 20 pack of nuggets. Yes, Victor would scold him if he found out, but Yuuri figured he was already going to be in trouble with his coach so he might as well commit to misbehaving. And what better way than deep fried chicken... stuff. 

 

When his phone finally connected to the complementary airport Wifi, Yuuri pressed play.

 

“Mr Katsuki, let's cut straight to the chase. You’ve been performing well in recent months, but many fans and commentators have express concern over your relationship with Victor Nikiforov. After your shaky performance tonight and the notable absence of your coach, those concerns are mounting. Would you like to comment on that?” Said the squat man who Yuuri remembered had been gossiping about him earlier.

 

The camera then zoomed in on Yuuri’s face, the fluorescent lighting doing nothing to hide his reddened cheeks. At this point, perhaps viewers thought it was due to shyness and not the tidal wave of rage which was about to boil over.

 

“What exactly are these _fans_ concerned about exactly?” Yuuri asked

 

“Well, if I must play devil's advocate… They might be troubled by the nature of your relationship with Mr Nikiforov. Or that he is perhaps acting unwisely by spending his time coaching you. We all know that skaters rarely stay competitive past their late 20’s, and Nikiforov seems to be wast- er, i mean _sacrificing_ the little time he has left coaching you.” At this remark, nervous chatter began to build in the press room.

 

“Right. What exactly makes it _waste_ , may I ask?”

 

The man seemed taken aback by Yuuri's level of engagement, and looked a little shaken. He continued, voice wavering somewhat as he responded “Well, as I said earlier - Even with a living legend acting as your coach, your performances have still been inconsistent and your most recent skate seems to prove that. Not to mention, your coach is not even here.”

 

Yuuri watched himself on screen and held his breath, knowing it was only going to go downhill from there.

 

“Does qualifying for the Grand Prix count as ‘inconsistent' to you?” 

 

The reporters face coloured slightly, but he refused to give up the line of questioning. “It’s more the overall picture your most recent performance paints. Today, the biggest area of concern is the absence of your coach, which I must note you are yet to comment on.”

 

“What makes you think I ever intended to comment on it? Have I said so at some point? Please, jog my memory, since you seem to be the expert on everything to do with me.” Chatter in the press room began to increase, reporters nervously turning to one another, no doubt in astonishment at the turn the conference had taken.

 

“Uh. No, I… don't think you have. But-“

 

“No, exactly, I’ve never indicated I would comment on it because as far as I’m concerned it’s none of your business.”

 

“I disagree, as a fan of the sport myself and in my capacity as a professional reporter for ESPN, I have a vested interest in these things”

 

Yuuri snorted in disbelief “Oh give me a fucking break. Don’t act like you care on a professional level. You've proved yourself to be anything but professional tonight. Sitting there with your buddies, gossiping like idiotic high schoolers about people you don’t even know.”

 

The man had been about to respond, but his mouth shut with a resounding clack.

 

“Yes, I could hear you earlier. But you knew that, not even you are stupid enough to think that I wouldn't hear your talking about me and Victor when I was less than a meter away. You just aren't polite enough to be subtle about it and you expect me to keep quiet and not stand up for myself.” Yuuri could see in the corner of the screen the two women who’d been in cahoots with the man begin to shrink in their seats, hoping to evade notice.

 

“And you two!” He saw himself point at the women “Don’t think I don't remember you being part of it. God, it’s depressing to think that the ‘professionals’tasked with fair and balanced reporting are so fond of sharing baseless rumours. Nothing any of you said had any grain of truth to it. But you don’t care do you?”

 

Yuuri remembered the moment the room had fallen deathly quiet as he’d paused to take a breath, before continuing. 

 

“You seem to have somehow forgotten that the people you are talking about so freely are _people_. Yet you judge us publicly without even taking a moment to consider whether you have any right to do so. Guess what, you don’t. Wearing some stupid press lanyard doesn't give you permission to be assholes. Did you know I’ve been training since I was four years old? Do you know how many hours I’ve spent busting my ass on the ice for this sport? How much I’ve had to miss out on in order to commit to what I’m passionate about. And as you so generously pointed out, I’m not even very good _apparently_. What about Victor? Do you even give a fuck about how much he has sacrificed to get where he is? No! Of course you don’t, all you care about is how many people he may or may not have fucked off the ice. I doubt any of you have ever worked as hard as he does for anything in your lives, or that you ever will. You have no right to pass judgement.”

 

The reporter dropped his microphone, arms listlessness and lying at his side while he receiving the dressing down of his life. 

 

“You don't know him, you don't know me, and that doesn't even matter to you. You don't know that he spends all of his energy trying to make everyone around him happy. You don't know that he never gets any thanks for his effort but still does it anyway. You don't care that his dog almost died yesterday and he considered not going to see her so that he could stay to support me - because he didn't want to let me down or let fans of the sport down! You also don't know that I _told_ him to go back to Japan and leave me to skate without him. You didn't know any of that, did you?”

 

The reporter slowly shook his head in answer, eyes welling with tears - probably more from the public humiliation than remorse over his actions.

 

“And I’m not just talking to you, I’m talking to all of you here and everyone watching this” Yuuri had then straightened and swept his gaze across the room. “None of you know Victor. None of you have tried to get to know him either. You've all been perfectly happy with the idealised cardboard cutout version of him you've created and made him conform with. And if that's okay with you, then you should be ashamed of yourselves." he paused to take a steadying breath.

 

"I have nothing else I want to say to you.” and with that, he pushed his chair back, straightened his jacket and stormed out of the press room.

 

-

 

The video still had 30 seconds left, but Yuuri had watched enough. He could guess how the room responded, and was shocked to find that he didn't care. All he cared about was one thing - one person. And that person was miles away right now, thinking god knows what about his meltdown.

 

God, he hoped he hadn't seen it...

 

_No_. He knew he would have seen it. Victor had his own name and Yuuri’s set up with Google alerts to ensure he was always up to date. Despite the late hour, Yuuri knew that his coach had witnessed the whole thing. Perhaps he’d seen live coverage, or maybe the very same video Yuuri had just watched himself. Whichever it was, Victor had been radio silent for the last few hours as a result - which was a rare occurrence no matter the time difference or hour of day.

 

Yuuri felt his stomach plummet with the realisation. 

 

Maybe he’d fucked it all up. Yes, what he’d said was true and had very much needed saying. But Victor had spent years crafting his public image - had Yuuri single handedly destroyed all of it?

 

Yuuri didn't have time to dwell on the thought for long, as his flight number was called out over the intercom. 

 

It was time for him to go. 

 

Time for him to see Victor and face the consequences of his actions - the only consequences he really cared about.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, we've come to the end! Please note the rating change, it is pretty much just one long, explicitly detailed sex scene.
> 
> For those of you who are feeling energetic, I would recommend re-reading the previous chapters before diving in to the final part.

The moment he’d seen Victor through the terminal glass, all of the worries swarming within his head were pushed away by the sudden need to get closer. 

 

He was aware it was ridiculous that after hours of agonising over how their reunion would go, now that it was happening he was easily able to put the concerns aside. 

 

He could deal with the likely reality of Victor being mad later. He would find a away to apologise, but right _now_ he just wanted to touch him, wanted to wrap his arms around the taller man and breath in his scent. 

 

For the moment, touch was more important than anything else. Talking could wait.

 

-

 

Victor pulled him through the hotel doorway, fingers clasped tightly around his wrist. 

 

He let go only to walk Makka into the second bedroom, which Yuuri had assumed was meant for him. 

 

His brain fizzled with the possible meaning of if all. Victor had booked them a two room suite at the airport hotel, rather than have them drive the rest of the journey back to Hasetsu. 

 

They were alone, and now would have the added privacy of Makka being sequestered in her own space for the evening. 

 

Victor emerged from what was serving as Makkachin’s bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Anticipation bubbled in his stomach at the action. 

 

Victor turned towards Yuuri, his face far more serious than he’d seen it in some time. Yuuri straightened slightly, shoulders tensing.

 

“As your coach, I can’t say I entirely approve of the way that press conference went”

 

Yuuri’s heart clenched. Disappointing Victor, when he’d tried so hard to make him proud. When he’d made every effort to be strong while they were apart - it was undeniably painful. 

 

“…but as your fiancé, all I’ve wanted to do since I saw that video is rip your clothes off and fuck you.“ 

 

Yuuri’s face snapped up, eyes blown wide. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, _dorogoy_ ” Victor bit his lip, cheeks blossoming red with the admission. 

 

He reached out to grab hold of Yuuri’s coat, eyes piercing and full of heat.

 

“Victor, I-“ 

 

“Hush _zoloste,_ I think you’ve done enough talking for one day” Victor said, a mischievous smile curling at his lips. 

 

Never in his life had Yuuri experienced so much emotional whiplash in the space of 24 hours. 

 

Yet again, the powerful sense of dread was replaced by an equally strong, yet far more positive emotion. The vice grip of anxiety, which had intermittently been tightening around his chest, eased once more and began to drift downwards, transforming into an ache that the settled in his half hard cock. 

 

Yuuri bit his lip as lust thrummed through his veins, heightened by Victors close proximity and the thought that _tonight_ they’d finally take that final step together. 

 

Yuuri was by no means inexperienced. Spending his early 20’s unsupervised in a foreign, sexually expressive country had ensured that. 

 

While he’d never had sex with another person - not the Bill Clinton definition of sex at least - he _was_ well versed in how to make himself cum. Had a fair idea of what his kinks might be and what he’d like to do to others. Or at least, one person in particular.

 

He and Victor had not yet had sex. Since Yurio’s departure months earlier they had begun to get closer, starting with heated kisses in the few moments they could find between practice and recovery. 

 

Following the Cup of China, things has escalated when they were sequestered away in their hotel room. Victor had pushed Yuuri up against a wall and taken him apart with his mouth. Once recovered, Yuuri returned the favour with a slow, decadent blowjob that’d had Victor cursing in Russian through gritted teeth. 

 

Since then, they’d continued to bring one another over the edge with lips, tongues and fingers whenever Yuuri’s demanding training schedule allowed a spare moment of privacy.

 

There was a electricity between them that Yuuri was dying to explore further. He was ready, felt as though he had been ready for a long time. Now it was just getting painful, the months of teasing, of pushing closer the the inevitable, had him shivering with need as Victor stepped closer. 

 

Warm hands came to cup his jaw, breath skittering over his parted lips. 

 

“ _Krasivaya_ ” Victor mumbled, before capturing Yuuri’s lips with his own. Victor was a confident man, known for pushing others out of their comfort zones, but that didn't entirely extend into the bedroom. He would often take the first initial step, indicate to Yuuri his intent, but it was always an invitation rather than a demand for reciprocation. Kisses started out tentative, a ghosting of lips and exchange of air. 

 

Victor would kiss, then slowly retreat, allowing for Yuuri to end the contact or pursue it depending on his preference. 

 

No matter how many times they did this, there was never an assumption in that first connection. Yuuri appreciated it, even when he didn't feel it was necessary. 

 

He answered this unspoken question the same way he always did, by grasping whichever part of Victor he could reach and sealing their mouths together again.

 

Victor groaned as his lips were forced open by Yuuri’s probing tongue, mouth falling open in response. Yuuri’s cock hardened further at the eager response and he pushed his hips forward, eliminating any space that had existed between them. The kiss devolved from careful invitation and reciprocation to a forceful clash of teeth and tongue. By the time they stumbled to the large bed, both men were moaning into one another’s mouths.

 

Victor pushed Yuuri down onto his back, nimble fingers making quick work of Yuuri’s clothing before stepping back to remove his own. Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch, wanting to commit every movement to memory.

 

He’d seen Victor undress, seen him naked, but never before had he done so while knowing he was about to be fucked. It was exhilarating. He bit his kiss bruised bottom lip as the last item of clothing hit the bedroom floor. 

 

Victor prowled toward the bed, draping his body over Yuuri before claiming his mouth. Victor sucked on Yuuri’s lips hungrily, pulling sweet whimpers from the back of his throat. As their mouths joined, Victors hands began to travel down across Yuuri’s chest, pausing to circle hardened nipples. Yuuri arched up toward the contact, lips parting and eyes screwed shut. 

 

“I love how sensitive you are.” Victor rumbled, mouth descending from Yuuri’s lips and over his neck before reaching their new destination. Yuuri barely held back a scream of pleasure when his nipple was enveloped in warm wet heat. Victor teased his left nipple with gentle bites and sucks for what felt like hours, winding Yuuri’s body tighter and tighter. 

 

Suddenly, he released the swollen bud with a wet pop. 

 

Yuuri struggled to calm his breathing and watched as Victor drew his middle finger into his open mouth. It was filthy, watching the digit push inside as Victor stared back at him. Once covered in spit, Victor trailed his hand down between Yuuri’s, never breaking eye contact. Knowing what he intended, Yuuri inhaled shakily and nodded. 

 

The slick digit teased around his hole, adding pressure incrementally with each pass. Yuuri whimpered, begging him to continue.

 

At the first push inside, his chest bloomed with heat. He squirmed his hips in a desperate attempt to get more friction. “So greedy tonight” Victor said with a knowing smile, as he began to curl his finger experimentally.

 

Yuuri groaned, head thrown back against the pillows. “Don’t tease me. _Please_ , not tonight.”

 

Victor withdrew at the request, and it seemed as though he intended to stop all together.

 

“Roll over” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, before he stood up and moved away from the bed. The words were barely out of Victors mouth and he found himself obeying. 

 

He heard the metallic sound of a zip pulling open and some rummaging from the other side of the room. Yuuri twisted around to look at his coach, and found him already moving back toward the bed, condoms and lube in hand. 

 

They smiled at one another softly and Yuuri let his body relax, chest falling back to the mattress. Victor hummed his appreciation, hand reaching out to trace the pert globes of Yuuri’s ass. 

 

“You’re delicious Yuuri” He said, his head bent over Yuuri’s ass, breath gusting across sensitive skin with every word “I think this might just be my favourite banquet of them all.”

 

In a moment he would replay over and over until the day he died, Yuuri felt Victors mouth descend until lips touched fevered flesh. 

 

His heart stuttered and Victor began to mouth his way across one cheek, jumping to the other and leaving little nips there. They’d never done this, but Yuuri found himself feeling brazen as he opened is thighs in invitation. 

 

He felt a gust of laughter against him. Victor reached both palms up to cup Yuuri’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart in a lewd gesture to expose the puckered hole. 

 

Victor froze for what felt like an eternity, before licking a trial of fire over his opening. 

 

Any trepidation Yuuri might have had was shattered the next moment, when Victor exhaled “ _Vkusno_ ” and pushed his tongue inside. Time collapsed inward. His world became nothing more than the feeling of Victors mouth against him, eating his ass as if it was the best dish he’d ever tasted. Yuuri couldn't describe the feeling of it, nor the noises he had begun to make in response. 

 

His body still craved more. He began shamelessly grinding his leaking cock into the mattress and back on to Victors tongue in an attempt to sate the desire to be filled. 

 

Yuuri was vaguely aware of the snick of the bottle, the near imperceptible sound of fingers being drizzled in liquid. 

 

A low groan sounded in his chest as Victor replaced his mouth with two lubed fingers, thrusting them deep in response to Yuuri’s cries. He worked him open, fingers scissoring at his entrance and moving back inside to tease his prostate over and over before adding a third finger.

 

Yuuri scrambled onto all fours, trying to find some leverage with which he could thrust back onto Victors hand. He moaned with every press of fingers, ever teasing glance against his prostate. He could have gone on like this forever, ignoring everything else in the world just so that he could focus on this delicious moment. 

 

Eventually Victors resolve began to crumble and he swore in Russian. The word sounding like it had been rubbed across gravel, giving Yuuri his first indication of how wound up he really was. 

 

“I need…”

 

“Yes. Please. I want you inside me.”

 

Another curse and the crinkle of foil as Victor moved to roll on a condom.

 

Despite Victor having removed his fingers, Yuuri had continued to rock his hips back and forth, mind able to think of nothing else but what was about to happen.

 

Victor brought his trembling hands up to settle on Yuuri’s waist before whispering “I’ve wanted this for so long, I cant believe I get to have you.” 

 

Victors solid cock nudged at Yuuri’s entrance. His entire body convulsed before he ground out a response “Nobody else. Only you can have me like this”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lowering himself onto elbows and knees, Yuuri looked back at Victor over his shoulder and nodded “ _Yes_ ”

 

Yuuri pulled his bottom lip harshly between his teeth as Victor thrust, once, twice, before bottoming out. The warmth, the stretch, the aching fullness of it far surpassed any timid exploration he’d made alone in his bedroom in the past - he was struck by just how unsatisfying his fingers had been by comparison, trying to emulate this overwhelming sensation. Not even the large dildo he’d kept hidden under his bed in Detroit could really compete, now that he knew what his body was capable of feeling. 

 

Ass clenching around the warm cock spreading him open, Yuuri moaned into the sheets. Overcome with a life time of lust that had never truly been sated until this moment. Now that he knew how good this felt, he knew he’d never be able to give it up. He’d want this, every second of every day for the rest of his life. He clenched his holeexperimentally round Victors cock, just to confirm that he was really doing this - it wasn't a fantasy this time. His imagination was powerful, but there was too much sensation thrumming through him for it to be a dream.

 

He was barely aware of the deep groan his movements pulled from Victor, overwhelmed as he was with the raw feel of it. God, if it felt this good just to have Victors cock breach him, he couldn't even begin to fathom how it might feel once they began moving, began fucking in earnest. 

 

“ _Detka_ , you feel so good” the Russian said as his hands trailed along Yuuri’s hips, leaving a light dusting of goosebumps in their wake.

 

Yuuri whimpered at the admission, mind almost breaking apart from it. It took all his strength to respond and not just fuck backwards the way his instincts told him to. 

 

Victors hands stilled, fingers flexing once against his hips before falling away. The contact was quickly replaced by Victor draping himself over Yuuri’s back, one hand winding around his torso to brace himself as the other came up to cup Yuuri’s jaw, lightly tilting it to the side and towards him. Victor rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s before capturing his swollen lips in a hot, open mouthed kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth in a sensuous slide before coming to tangle with his own. He shivered at the sensation of being filled so completely, so intimately, in two ways at once.

 

“Say it again” Yuuri whispered against Victors open mouth, while a hand stroked trails of fire across his chest.

 

“Yuuri. _Yuuri_. You feel so good” He said again, this time flexing his hips with each word. 

 

Yuuri moaned, “Oh _god_ , fuck me.”

 

He saw the moment when something snapped within Victor. He braced himself before the Russian slammed in deep, forcing all the air from him lungs. 

 

Victor began to build a rhythm as he thrust inside, slow and deep, every inch of him making itself known. Yuuri loved it. He began to rock back against Victors thrusts, eliciting a low moan from them both when their sweat damp skin slapped together. 

 

Their breathing became increasingly rapid and they fucked mercilessly, inhuman sounds spilling from their lips along with a litany of intelligible curses. Victor curled his arm under Yuuri’s chest, pulling him back against his own. The change in angle tore a scream from them both, Victors cock sliding even deeper than either of them had thought possible.

 

“Ah, I’m gunna come” Yuuri wailed. 

 

Victor dropped his other arm down so that his fist could curl around Yuuri’s throbbing erection. He pulled at the flesh in time with his thrusts, and Yuuri turned his head back, burrowing into the crook of Victors neck, mouthing and moaning against the flesh he found there. 

 

Victors hand flicked across the head of Yuuri’s cock and that was all it took to bring him tumbling over the edge. Victor whined as Yuuri clenched around his cock, responding by thrusting deep and shouting out his release seconds later.

 

They continued to grind against one another, dragging out every last drop of their orgasms until Yuuri shivered with overstimulation. Victor dropped his head onto Yuuri’s should and lay wet, open mouthed kisses there. Breathing beginning to slow, they smiled lazily at one another with matching looks of contentment.

 

Yuuri flexed his hips and they separated long enough for Victor to pull out and dispose of the condom. Drawn back together like magnets, they snuggled in a mess of sweat and limbs. Victor let out a gentle sigh as Yuuri traced shapes over his back absentmindedly. 

 

On the precipice of sleep, Yuuri smiled as realised that he had never before felt so at ease.

 

—

 

Light streamed through gauzy curtains and Yuuri retreated under the covers, trying desperately to get a few more minutes of rest.

 

“Look Makka, our Sleeping Beauty has awoken.” 

 

Yuuri slowly lowered the covers, intending to grumble about being woken. However, the second he saw Victors smiling face gazing at him from the foot of the bed, his mood lifted. Brain finally catching up to reality, he was struck with memories of the previous evening and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

 

“Uh, Good morning.” he said, clearing his throat.

 

“Morning my love” Victor replied sunnily, moving up the bed to snuggle against him - followed closely by Makka. “How are you feeling?”

 

Yuuri smiled, hand moving to thread through Victors hair “Good. Better than good.”

 

Victor looked up at him, eyes twinkling “Oh really? I was worried you might be sore.”

 

Yuuri mentally took stock of his body before replying “Mm, a little. But I like the way it feels. Like a part of you is still there.”

 

Victor gasped playfully, hands moving to cover Makka’s ears “Yuuri, there are _children_ present! You’ll upset her delicate sensibilities”

 

Yuuri laughed, heart warming. 

 

“Speaking of getting upset...”

 

“Oh god.” Yuuri had almost forgotten about his public meltdown in the morning afterglow.

 

“Yes. Did you know that you’re the talk of the town? Clips from your press conference have gone viral. I'm almost a little jealous.”

 

Yuuri tried to wrestle back the covers and hide, but the combined mass of Victor and Makkachin made escape impossible. “I’m so sorry. I was tired from my skate and wasn't thinking, I-”

 

“Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ” Victor cooed “I’m not angry darling. I was just being dramatic last night when I said I didn't approve. If anything, this new bad boy image is going to make your Eros even more irresistible!”

 

Yuuri straightened and looked Victor dead in the eye “Wait, what?”

 

A laugh erupted from the Russians lips “Oh _detka,_ how could I ever be mad at you for what you said?”

 

Yuuri didn’t respond, his mouth simply hung open and he stared back dazedly.

 

Victor sat up to face Yuuri fully, his hand rose to cup the younger skaters cheek “Yuuri, what-” He paused, taking a slightly shaky breath “What you said… Nobody - and I mean _nobody_  - has ever stood up for me the way you did. Sure, when it comes to my skating, maybe people would jump to my defence, but when it comes to anything else…” He closed his eyes.

 

Yuuri’s heart clenched in his chest, realising what Victor was trying to say and responding in a whisper  “To be honest, I’m not actually sorry for what I said. If anything, the only thing I’m sorry about is not having said it sooner.”

 

Victor trembled slightly at the admission, and it was Yuuri's turn to raise his hand and cup the other mans cheek, stroking his thumb across the pale skin with an aching tenderness that caused a slight blush to surface under his fingertips.

 

“There’s something else I wish I’d said sooner”  Victors eyes snapped open, as Yuuri continued“Victor. I love you. I’m.. in love with you. I feel like you already know that, since I did kind of dedicate my program to you. But I still haven't said it yet.”

 

Victors breath shuddered out of his chest, his lips parted before he spoke. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I love you, I am so in love with you I can barely breath when I think about you - about how lucky I am to have found you.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes shone with unshed tears and his throat constricted, making it hard to respond “H-how can you say that?”

 

Victor looked at him tenderly “Yuuri. I’ve been alone my whole life. Yes, I’ve had people _around_ me, and I’ve had Makka… but I’ve been lonely for 27 years. Then I met you, and ever since, that feeling of loneliness has disappeared. You make me so happy, there’s nothing more I could ever want in the world so long as I have you.”

 

Yuuri smiled, and he nodded his head as his heart accepted the admission. He pulled Victors face towards him and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, sighing at the gentle touch.  Moments later, Victor pulled away and smiled

 

“Well, that's not entirely true. I would be lying if I didn't mention how hungry I am right now. God, you’ve been asleep for so _looong_ Yuuri. I’m starving!” 

 

Yuuri laughed, pushing playfully at his shoulder. “Okay, okay. I’ll get up. What do you want to eat?”

 

“Well my Yuuri, I plan on first eating my own body weight in pancakes and coffee. Then, when we come back to our hotel room, I plan on having you for dessert.”  Yuuri squealed in response, moving so he could smack Victor with his pillow.

 

“You’re unbelievable. Ugh. I love you so much.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly self conscious about this chapter, because writing same-sex smut is very difficult when both characters have the same gender pronouns! 
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoyed 'Im Mad As Hell'.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, kudos'ed and commented! It's been a pleasure xx

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @yuurintroublenow


End file.
